


Betrayal (Never Comes from the Enemy)

by Kayssna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayssna/pseuds/Kayssna
Summary: Ryan flinches as the force healer moves her gentle hands towards his hands. She, thankfully, doesn’t pause even as Ryan jerks when the force trickles from her hands to fix the deep damage brought on by frostbite.“A Sith,” Jack breathes from where he’s standing by Ryan’s bedside. His hands are covering his eyes like he can’t bear to look at the world that’s he’s seeing right now. “He’s a Sith, now.”The need to defend Geoff is a strong instinct. “He isn’t-” Ryan starts before having to stop when it brings pain and a strong glare from the healer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the beautiful and lovely Miss-Ingno who helps me make my writing better! <3

Ryan flinches as the force healer moves her gentle hands towards his hands. She, thankfully, doesn’t pause even as Ryan jerks when the force trickles from her hands to fix the deep damage brought on by frostbite.

“A Sith,” Jack breathes from where he’s standing by Ryan’s bedside. His hands are covering his eyes like he can’t bear to look at the world that’s he’s seeing right now. “He’s a Sith, now.”

The need to defend Geoff is a strong instinct. “He isn’t-” Ryan starts before having to stop when it brings pain and a strong glare from the healer.

Jack takes a deep shuddering breath. “Don’t defend him,” he whispers.

‘That’s not Geoff!’ Ryan wants to scream because it’s not. Geoff is loud laughter and broken rules and a strong anchor and he’s not a Sith. Whoever it was on that Force-forsaken fucking planet of cracking ice and awful winds- it wasn’t Geoff. It might have been wearing his face but it wasn’t _him_.

Jack is shaking now, and Ryan has to look away, biting back sharp words. It’s not fair.

He wants to scream at Jack to hold himself together. Jack is supposed to be the one who keeps hope, who finds the good side even in the worst of times. Ryan is the logic, is science and facts.

Yesterday Geoff would’ve been the one to center them both down into a compromise. He was the one who could find the balance, bring them both into harmony. Has since they were all padawans.

It’s just not fair.

“You saw his eyes as well as I did,” Jack rasps, moving so his hands are clutching the sheets of the bed Ryan lies on. His eyes are red-rimmed. “They were yellow and red, Rye. Sith-eyes. He’s _Fallen_.”

“Stop it,” Ryan demands as the healer finally finishes and quickly moves to the other side of the room to give them some semblance of privacy. Jack falls silent and moves to hide his face in his hands again. “We can get him back, Jack. We just have to-”

“ _WE CAN’T_!” Jack roars, standing up in a flash of motion that makes Ryan shrink back on himself. “ _HE’S GONE! OUR GEOFF IS DEAD_!”

“Master Pattillo, please,” the healer interrupts sharply. Jack blinks before looking ashamed of himself and sitting back down in his chair heavily.

“Leave,” Ryan commands, letting ice fill his veins the way that it’s wanted to since the thing-that-wasn’t-Geoff attacked them on their way home. Jack’s face goes through a complex series of emotions ranging from disbelief to betrayal to hurt before finally settling on a blank mask that makes Ryan want to scream.

“I will,” he says standing up in a flourish. “I will come visit after you regain your senses, Master Haywood.”

Ryan grabs the vase of flowers off his nightstand and chucks them. Jack force stops them right before they hit his head and lowers them gently to the ground before exiting out the door.

Attachments have ruined us all, Ryan thinks harshly curling into a ball on the bed. He closes his eyes and hopes that when he opens them Geoff will be there. He misses his steady presence in the force, the warm hand on his shoulder, the chuckling reminder to breathe-

Ryan covers his ears as he remembers the way that Geoff had leaned in conspiratorially with his warm hands on Ryan’s shoulders.

“Sorry, buddy,” _he had said, something wrong with his usual easy-going smile_. “Can’t risk two against one.”

_Then he shoved Ryan off a fucking_ iceberg.

Ryan falls into an uneasy sleep, his dreams twisting into dark mirrors of what actually happened. Geoff, his ‘saber piercing straight through Jack’s chest while freezing pitch black water falls over Ryan's head. Jack, standing over Geoff’s corpse. _‘It’s for the best,’_ the mirror says with a serene smile. _‘You have to put Sith down, like rabid animals.’_

_‘Don’t you love him?’_ Ryan asks silently, and Jack cocks his head.

_‘That’s attachment,’_ he scolds, and Ryan wakes with a jolt to a darkened room. His hands clutch at where his heart is beating harshly in his chest.

“Your shields are weak,” Jack states and Ryan jumps, stifling a shout. “Your nightmares woke up the padawans.”

“Bit of a betrayal will do that,” Ryan snarls.

“You’re not the only one he betrayed, Ryan,” Jack snaps, and Ryan feels a stab of guilt. He hadn’t meant Geoff. Ryan flounders for something to say but then Jack sighs and opens his mouth.

“I’m not going to kill Geoff,” he confesses, and Ryan feels the cold knot in his chest finally release. “I… I can’t. I’m too attached.”

“We can save him,” Ryan insists reaching out to grab at Jack’s limp hand. “He’s still Geoff. Something broke him but we can get him back.”

“That means betraying the Order,” he says slowly. Jack looks at him, a vulnerable look in his brown eyes. “They must have overheard- the healers at the very least know. If they figure out what we’re doing- We have to report him at the very least, and you know they won’t send us to hunt him down. We’re… too involved.”

“I don’t care,” Ryan snaps, shaking his head. “I-We can get him back.”

“What if we can’t, Ryan? What do we do then?” Jack whispers softly, squeezing his eyes shut.

“We can and we will,” Ryan insists stubbornly, and a shadow of a smile flickers over Jack’s face.

“Alright,” he whispers, and when the healer comes to check on them in the morning all she finds is a neatly made bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about star wars au on my [tumblr](alyseauthentic.tumblr.com)


End file.
